Ice-cream
by sania313
Summary: Hello everyone, I am new here. This is my first story. Please do read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, my name is Sania. This is my first story over here. Hope you like it... So here we go!

It is night time and two people were shown sleeping peacefully. But wait... not two, one person was not sleeping but just acting to sleep just waiting for the other person to sleep.

After sometimes, she got up from her bed, slowly move towards the door and silently opened it, glanced at her hubby once again. After confirming his sleep, she stepped out of room and made her way towards the kitchen. She was very excited. Slowly without making any noise opened the freezer and take a bowl out of it. The bowl was labled "Vanilla Ice-cream" on it. She took a spoon and sat on the ground with the ice-cream bowl one and spoon in other hand.

She opened the lid of the bowl, filled the spoon full of ice-cream and brought it towards her mouth. She was about to put the ice-cream filled spoon in her mouth when she heard a voice...

 **Voice (sternly):** Shreya...

All her excitement turned into fear. Yes! he saw her eating ice-cream. She put the spoon back into the bowl, made a face and turned towards the source of the voice...

 **Voice:** Hmm... toh madam, doctor ke mana karne ke baad bhi ice-cream kha rahi hain... (and raised his eye-brow).

Shreya looked towards her bowl and then towards the person and said:

 **Shreya (with extra innocence):** Daya, please khane do naa...

Daya took a deep breath, moved towards Shreya and took the bowl from her hand while softly looking at her face which was making so many faces and her eyes pleading him not to take it and stood up.

 **Daya:** Sab se pehle toh tum utho yahan se. Aajao... (said while forwarding his hand).

Shreya made a sad face and put her hand in his and stood up. They both moved towards the sofa and sat down. He watched her wife's face for a few second and her eyes were facing downwards were about to cry a sweet smile appeared on her face and cupped her face.

 **Daya (while cupping her face):** Shreya... idhar dekho.

Shreya slowly looked up with her teary eyes.

 **Daya (softly):** Agar doctor ne mana kiya hai toh kuch soch samajh ke hi mana kiya hoga naa.

Shreya made a face.

 **Daya:** Tumhe maaloom hai na ke ek hafte pehle tumhe isi ice-cream ki wajah se jukham aur bukhaar hua tha aur doctor ne tumhe do hafte tak ice-cream ya koi bhi thandi cheez khaane se mana kiya tha. Phir bhi tum ice-cream khaane aagayi. Kyun?

 **Shreya:** Kyunki mujhe ice-cream khaani thi (she said sadly but the next moment she excitedly said) aapko toh pata hai na Daya ki mujhe ice-cream kitni pasand hai!

 **Daya (laughing a bit):** Haan pata hai magar main tumhaari health ke saath koi compromise nahi kar sakta na.

Daya become sad while seeing her love of life's sad face. But to cheer her up he said...

 **Daya (said enthusiastically):** Lekin jab tum ek baar theek ho jao gi naa... toh main tumhe promise karta hoon ki main tumhe tumhari favorite vali butter-scotch ice-cream aur woh bhi Mumbai ke out-skirts main jo ice-cream parlour hai wahan se. Theek hai?

A wide smile appeared on Shreya's sad face and she excitedly exclaimed:

 **Shreya:** Sacchi!

Daya (while softly tweaking her nose): Muchi! Lekin tab tak no ice-cream. Okay?

Shreya jumped and noded in excitement. Not because she was not able to eat ice-cream but because she will eat her favorite ice-cream from her favorite place.

 **Daya:** Acha ab sone chale?

 **Shreya:** Haan.

They both moved towards their room. Daya was about to lay down when suddenly something striked his mind and instead of laying he sat on the bed attaching his back to the headrest of the bed and folded straighens his legs.

 **Daya (while acting to think something):** Waise, mere paas abhi ke liye tumhare liye ek cheez hai.

Shreya raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. While Daya signaled towards his thighs and Shreya understood that singnal. She moved towards Daya and put her head on Daya's thighs.

 **Shreya (said excitedly):** I love you!

 **Daya (a sweet smile come to his face and said softly):** I love you too! Ab apni aankhein band karo.

Daya attached his head with the headrest and closed his eyes and both went into a deep sleep waiting for the new day to come forward...

A/N:

So, this is the end of the story. I know jyada acha nahi tha lekin this popped up in my mind and I penned it down.

Hope you like it. Please do read and review. Your reviews are really important for me. Also please have a look at my profile.

Thank you and take care!


	2. Thank you!

A biggggggggggggggggggggggg thank you to all of you for giving me such support and welcoming me into the FF family. And also for liking my story. I will post a new story very soon.

Thank you so much.


End file.
